rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Vedúci z kafilérie
Vedúci z kafilérie, ing. ožr., bol naozaj dobry chlap. V pol deviatej rano uz bol kazdy den ozraty. Hyenisko no akosi ejektované z Muromca mu rozbilo žigulíka. Nezaměňovat s vedúcim z krematória. * sak ked som v kafilerii robel som marnel selijake veci.raz prisiel veduci bol to naozaj dobry chlap v pol deviatej rano uz bol kazdy den ozraty.vravi mi laco posluchni dnes privezu medveda zariad mi prosim ta chcel by som taky privesok na retaz na krk z teho zuba medveda.vravim mu nie je problem veduci.isiel som pre velky hasak k udrzbarom ze temu zdochlemu medvedovi zuby vylamem aj pre mna suvenyry urobim a bude.zdochleho medveda priviezli bol to velky medved.aj uz riadne smrdel.no tato kurva mala hubu zavretu a nebolo mozne sa mu do huby dostat.vravim co teraz kurva.isiel som pre sekeru a pral som ho do hlavy sekeru ze mu do hlavy dieru presekam a dostanem sa k tym tesakom.bucham hadam dvadsat minut dieru som mu prebuchal do hlavy aj som mu takym drotom aj lyzicu mozok vybral a stale na hovno.som sa nasral a isiel som pre velku macetu som ho rosekal a takto som tri hodiny s tym netvorom zapasel.nakoniec som tesaky pre veduceho mal aj mi za toto flasu borovicky doniesol.riadna robota. (Žalm #1904) * selijake prisery tam vozeli aj raz k akemusi omylu doslo a doviezli mrtveho cloveka pomedzi kravami.vravim veducemu aj toto mam kurva hodit do mlyna.?veduci bol ozraty a vravi kurva srat na to idem do kancelarie zavolat zandarov budu vysetrovat aj my domov pojdeme a srat na robotu.aj tak bolo od jedenastej hodiny zme boli v krcme. (Žalm #1906) * raz mi veduci vravi musis laco urobit socialisticky zavazok do pici.vravim a aky kurva.?no nieco musis vravi veduci.aj mam napadlo ze by sm mohol detom ukazat ako sa zdochle kravy marnia a dohovorel som s pani ucitelkou co byvala pri krcme ze pridu na exkurziu tretia trieda.prisli.takmer setky decka sa za dverami povracali.pani ucitelka na mna revala ze som chujak.vravim jej kurva a co si si myslela ze tu diamanty rezeme.rezeme zdochliny kurva. (Žalm #1907) * napokon som isiel do kafilerie robit kde ma radi vzali lebo ludi nemali nikto nechcel robit.veduci mi vravi sak ty vo velkom zdochliny marnit vies tu sa ti to hodi kurva. (Žalm #1932) * sak hej jerklover nebol riaditel len veduci.aj ten bol takmer kazdy den ozraty.lubel pit vodku a griotku do teho miesal vravel temu vodkovy ohnivak.teraz z kazdeho picusa sade robia riaditela bude dozaista kdesi aj riaditel hajzelpapiera na verejnych hajzloch. (Žalm #4109) * veduci bol v desat hodin tiez ozraty mal od kohosi flasu ozajstnej ruskej vodky aj mal strach aby mu ju niekto neukradol aj ju radsiej vypil.sak co ma percenta aj je naliate v bachore ti nik uz neukradne.vravi mi laco musite tieto hrozne smrtivlky pogniavit kurva tu nemozu ostat tieto zubate strasidla. (Žalm #4141) * aj ta hyenska kurva padla vonku rovno na zigulika veduceho kapotu mu pobilo aj predne okno vybilo aj mal vo vnutri zigulika kus tej hyeny.veduci vybehol von aj to videl bol ozraty aj zacal velmi plakat.vravim sak to upraceme kurva no veduci stale plakal aj hladkal blatnik teho bieleho zigulika mal noveho bol prenho v bratislave tri mesiace nazad. (Žalm #4143) * veduci akosi rychlo vytrezvil aj tahal von zo zigulika nohu tej bestie co prednym sklom preletela.aj reval ze setkych kurevskych zamestnancov do muromca nahadze.a v tej chvili prisiel zoltan strojnik aj sa prekvapeny pyta ako je mozne ze muromec ide ked tu nebol vraj ho brucho bolelo aj sral riedke doma.ked tento somar vypil viacej ako petnast piv vzdy ho druhy den brucho bolelo.vraj muromec ide no kontra ide vravel mi laco kraviska nehadzaj na valce kym hradla nedam inac poletia setky na mars.aj vravel co to tu je preboha za kus strasneho serchana aj na kus tej hyeny pozeral.veduci vravi ze nas zabije setkych.aj utekal pre kybel aj handry aby vnutrok zigulika umyl.vravim zoltan zastav muromca aj pomoz veducemu auto akosi upratat.aj sest ludi zigulika upratovalo aj mrtve hyeniska v kludu lezali na zemi ako kdesi na divane v bordeli kurvy.druhy den boli pogniavene setky na riadnu kasu ako krvavu mrtku zmiesanu s hovnom a vracanie dokopy.vyzerali kurvy ako akasi hyenska zajebancia. (Žalm #4144) vzdělání * inzinier je kazdy debil kto odhnije v akejsi osratej skole.sak inzinier bol aj veduci kafilerky.bol to ing ako inzinier.ja som bol ozr ako ozran.no veduci bol ing ozr naraz lebo bol ozraty kedy mohol tiez.ked neprisiel zigulikom bol ozraty v desat hodin doobeda.aj ked prisiel vravel sak pat sest rumov cloveku nic nespravi len taka dezinfekcia zaludka v tomto smrade. Není zcela jasné, zda se i následující zmínka týká téhož vedoucího: * napokon ma z socialistickej brigady vyhodeli lebo moj veduci povedal ze takyto korhel aj negativny element ako som vraj ja nema v socialistickej brigade co robit.sviniar jeden no aj nanho doslo spadol z motorky tri mesiace na to aj sa zabil.mal som z teho velku radost. ekskluzivny hajzel * hore v kancelariach mal veduci tiez hajzel normalny bolo tam prkienko aj mydlo uterak.no tam chodel len veduci a mucha mu tam upratovala.sak aj on osral riadne hajzel ked mal trebarz doma zabijacku a zral jelita cely den a isiel srat aj riadne misu ostriekal riedkym. * sak veduci fasoval aj papiere na hajzel no setko nalozel do zigulika a odviezol domov aj ludom povedal papiera vam netreba sak si rite oblizte. Category:Osoby Category:Kafilérie